Fifty Shades of Barlow
by CarlaPeterLove
Summary: During a night out at the pub, Michelle reveals that going to see Fifty Shades of Grey has had an unexpected effect on Carla and a innocent phone call soon turns into something more. (One shot)


**I was dragged to see Fifty Shades by a bunch of my friends back in February, I'd written this shortly after just for a bit of fun and forgot about it until last week.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Carla and Michelle entered the pub after a long shopping trip, they were both exhausted and there was nowhere for them to sit as all the tables were full. Michelle looked around the pub once more and saw that Alya and Leanne were sat in a booth and they had lots of space around them.

"Mind if we gate crash?" Michelle said Alya and Leanne shook their heads and invited them both to sit down. Carla sat down and put her shopping bags on the floor underneath the table. Michelle went and got their drinks and then came back to join them all. Carla suddenly laughed out loud thinking of conversation she had been having with Michelle earlier

"You're not still laughing at what I said about Steve earlier are ya?" She said cringing, Leanne and Alya looked intrigued

"Sorry Chelle it's just funny" She said taking the glass of wine off of Michelle and taking a sip "I mean who does he think he is? Christian Grey?" Carla cackled

"Okay, I'm sorry but you have to fill us in" Leanne said shaking her head at Michelle and Carla. Michelle rolled her eyes and said

"Long story short, in an attempt to spice things up in the bedroom, Steve had some very interesting suggestions about some stuff we could do together." Michelle started, She wasn't that shy about opening up about these type of things so it didn't bother her that Leanne had asked, She continued with her story some more, Leanne nodded along amused, whilst Carla continued laughing and Alya listened too but she was slightly baffled.

"I don't get it? How does that make Steve like Christian Grey? I thought he was just into whipping and all that kind of stuff" She asked "All though I wouldn't know because I've not read the books or watched the film." She added

"Good, don't waste your time on either of them, they are both as dire as each other." Carla said.

She had read the books when all the hype was surrounding them just because she wanted to see what all the fuss was about. She was far from impressed by the end of them and couldn't understand why everyone was getting so excited over it all.

"You've seen the film then?" Leanne asked she had wanted to go and see it but hadn't got round to it yet. Michelle nodded at her but Carla was more verbal on the subject.

"Yep I got dragged down the cinema last Friday by Michelle"

"How was it?" Leanne asked

"It was two hours of me life that I'll never get back" Carla said irritatedly

"Oh come on Car it wasn't that bad." Michelle said because she secretly enjoyed the movie a little bit

"Was it really explicit?" Leanne asked curiously because she heard a lot of stories about the movie from her sister Eva and others.

"Nope, I thought it were rather tame actually." Carla said because she didn't bat an eyelid during any of the "steamy" sex scenes in the movie. Michelle smirked at Carla

"Or maybe that just says more about the sex you've had in the past" She laughed and Carla tutted at her as Steve came over and offered them some more drinks. Carla finished her wine and ordered another, so did Leanne and Michelle, Alya just ordered another lemonade and as Steve left the table they went back to their conversation.

"I know you didn't really like the books either Car, but I honestly though the film wasn't too bad, I've seen worse." Michelle said

"Well I aven't, The only thing I enjoyed about that movie was the music." Carla said because she had really been enjoying the soundtrack and had actually downloaded it to her Iphone. Michelle shook her head at her best friend, they were very similar at times but Michelle knew Carla wouldn't be swayed on this one.

"Ahhh No I'm quite disappointed" Leanne said because she was a secret fan of the books and had been hoping that the movie would be just as good.

"Eh don't let Carla put you off, Go and see it for yourself" Michelle said giving Carla a nudge

"Yeah go and see it, if you want to waste time and money" Carla said winding Michelle up some more

"I'll go with you if you want" Alya said shocking everyone at the table "What? You said it was tame right?"

"I thought you were better than that, Alya" Carla said disappointedly

"God since when did you turn into such a movie snob?" Leanne asked and Carla laughed

"I'm not a movie snob at all, I normally don't care what people wanna watch, but this movie is seriously bad and as for the guy they chose to play Christian don't even get me started" Michelle rolled her eyes at her "I mean I've seen hotter guys walking down the street." Michelle stared at her best friend

"Are you being serious? You think there are guys hotter than him around ere?" Michelle said with a grin as Steve brought their drinks over.

"Ta babe" Michelle said giving him a little peck on the cheek, he smiled and then went back to the bar.

"You know maybe we should give it a miss, I mean if it's as bad as Carla says it is." Alya suggested reaching for her lemonade

"Oh ignore her, Carla's just being a pain… I'm sure if it were called Fifty Shades of Barlow, she would ave been a lot more into it." Michelle said smirking again, Carla almost chocked on her wine and put the glass firmly down on the table, Leanne tried to stop herself from laughing but couldn't as Carla stared at Michelle fiercely

"That was supposed to be between us, big mouth" Carla said slightly irritated by Michelle

"What was?" Leanne asked intrigued, Carla took a huge sip of wine and sighed She knew she wouldn't be able to get away from this conversation easily.

"I might have had an... Inappropriate dream about a certain ex husband of mine after I got back from the cinema and I might have been stupid enough to tell Michelle at it that's all"

"About Peter?" Leanne asked even more intrigued than before

"Yes about Peter, Who else?" Carla said sighing

"Well you've got a few ex husbands so…" Michelle started laughing again, Carla had a little chuckle at this comment too but gave Michelle a friendly shove all the same.

"Go on then, what was it like?" Leanne asked, Alya looked fascinated too

"Never you mind" Carla said but Michelle had a wicked grin on her face "I swear Michelle, If you say anything I'll kill ya" She warned because she had gone into a lot of detail about her dream with Michelle.

"Oh go on" Leanne begged

"I'm not gonna sit ere and give you all the dirty details" Carla said.

"Wow" Leanne said "Fifty Shades of Barlow." Michelle grinned at her and nodded

"Anyways back to the film, I were serious about the guy who played Christian though" Carla said trying to get off of the subject of Peter, unfortunately for her all this did was spur Michelle and Leanne on and they started laughing uncontrollably.

Alya watched them and smiled at Carla

"Ignore them." She said

"Oh don't worry I am." Carla said calmly,

"I wish I'd met the guy, He seems to ave had rather an amazing affect on you all" Alya said "I don't even know what he looks like"

"Handsome, Very handsome." Carla said wistfully and then the laughing continued, Carla rolled her eyes at them "I don't know why you pair are laughing, especially when Alya ere, is the only one at this table who hasn't banged the man in question." She said bluntly Leanne stopped laughing and Alya stared at Michelle

"Really?" she said with her eyebrows raised. She obviously knew about Leanne and Peter, but Michelle and Peter? This was news to her

"Hey it were a one time thing, nothing compared to these two" Michelle said pointing at Carla and Leanne. Carla took another sip of wine beginning to feel very glad that she hadn't actually told Michelle that this dream of hers was not just a one off and that she'd actually had one just like it, every night this week. Each dream was longer and dirtier than the last, with Peter getting Carla to do all sorts of kinky things from the film. She found it unnerving because for someone who had disliked the film so much, her subconscious self really seemed to be enjoying it.

It got to the point where Carla would always wake up suddenly in a sweat and not be able to get back to sleep for ages.

The evening went on and the four of them had stayed put at the table to chat some more. Every time Carla had managed to change to conversation and steer it away from the subject of her dream, someone would always bring it back.

Leanne had waited until they (the three of them that were drinking that is) had had a significant amount of wine and were almost verging on being tipsy before saying

"Please tell us about this dream, Please Carla" Carla shook her head at them all at first and took another sip or wine,

"Oh go on Car, They're not gonna tell anyone" Michelle said nudging her, Carla had to admit she was feeling a little bit braver now she was slightly intoxicated and doubled checked that no one was listening in on them.

"Okay... Let's just say it had a very worrying effect on me and had I not known any better I would ave probably ended up taking a spontaneous trip down to Portsmouth" Carla admitted all be it a little drunkenly

"Honestly in all our years of friendship, I ave never seen Carla so sexually frustrated than she was the morning after this dream" Michelle said still laughing "She told me all about it and it sounded amazing, even got me feeling some type of way about Peter" She said giggling.

"I wonder what he'd say if he knew about this" Alya said. She'd never known Peter as he was in prison when she'd arrived to Weatherfield but she knew any man would probably feel flattered to hear a group of his exes discussing him in such a manner.

"Oh he'd love it" Leanne said grinning and finishing a large glass of wine.

"Yep, You can say what you want about Peter but he's a good looking bloke I'll give him that" Michelle said as someone's phone then began to ring. It was Leanne's she pulled it out of her bag and her jaw dropped when she saw who it was that was ringing her.

"Speak of the devil." She said turning the phone around and showing that Peter's name was on screen.

"Amazing" Michelle said as Leanne answered the phone almost giggling

"Hiya Peter" Leanne said excitedly down the phone, Carla watched her with her eyes wide, She could tell by the wicked look on Leanne's face that she was still thinking about what they had all been talking about "Yeah yeah, I'm just in the pub with the girls having a few drinks" Leanne said. Carla was sat with bated breath just waiting to see if Leanne would say anything, surely she wouldn't out Carla like that, they may have had their differences but they seemed to be getting along rather well at the moment. "Actually I'm sat ere with someone that is desperate to speak to you" Leanne said and she held the phone out in front of Carla.

"No way" Carla whispered and Leanne covered her phone so Peter wouldn't be able to hear

"Oh go on, speak to him, You know you want to" She said, Carla rolled her eyes as Michelle and Alya grinned delightedly, She snatched the phone off of Leanne and gulped.

"Hello" She said into the phone cautiously,

"Carla?" The sound of Peter's voice made Carla feel weak. She didn't know what to say, She looked pleadingly at Michelle to give her some ideas but Michelle, Alya and Leanne were all grinning at her, absorbed in the awkward situation she had been put it. "Are… you okay?" Peter said sounding a little confused now, Carla nodded and then remembered she was on the phone and he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said wishing she hadn't of taken the phone off Leanne "We've just had a few that's all" She said as she was now on her fourth glass. "How are you doing?" Carla asked him, She decided it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to have an innocent chat with Peter especially after they had ended things rather well considering.

"I'm good, I'm good, I was just calling Leanne because I wanted to see Simon actually, He's on half term soon and I was wondering if he could come down ere or if I could come up to him" He said, The idea of Peter coming back electrified Carla, She couldn't help but think of her dream and started smirking. Michelle, Alya and Leanne who obviously couldn't hear Peter, wondered what he had said to Carla to make her look so excited.

"That sounds like a good idea" Carla said "I definitely think you should come up here" Leanne and Michelle looked at each other and then back at Carla

"Really?" Peter asked the tone of surprise in his voice obvious.

"Yeah really" Carla said encouragingly, definitely feeling braver with some wine in her system. "Simon would love to see ya."

"And so would we!" Alya said leading Michelle and Leanne to start laughing again loudly, Michelle then leant in so she could hear what Peter was saying.

"Well it sounds as if you are all having a lot of fun, so I guess I'll leave you lot to it" Peter said as if he was going to say goodbye.

"It would be more fun if you were ere to be honest!" Michelle said loudly into the phone so Peter could hear, Carla couldn't help but giggle too and she moved the phone slightly away from her ear so that Michelle could hear Peter easily.

"Would it now?" Peter chuckled "I doubt that very much, I mean I'd be sitting there with me orange juice, like a right party pooper"

"Oh trust me, you'd be enjoying your self if you were ere Peter." Michelle said smirking "Especially if you knew what we'd been talking about"

"Oh yeah ? So what ave you lot been talking about then?" Peter asked sounding amused, just from talking to him on the phone, Carla felt a huge rush of desire, one that she had been feeling a lot throughout the week. She looked at Michelle desperately, praying that her best friend would be able to keep her mouth shut. Michelle grinned mischievously and said

"Just out of curiosity, what are you wearing right now Peter?" Carla frowned slightly and wondered what Michelle was up to as that question was definitely not one she had been expecting.

"Erm… why?" Peter asked sounding suspicious

"Let's just say someone ere thinks you would ave made a much better Christian Grey than the one in the film" She said Peter laughed and Carla wanted to punch Michelle in the arm right there and then, It was so obvious that Michelle was talking about her and the sound of Peter's cheeky laughter only made Carla want him even more.

"Aren't I a little on the old side to be this Mr Grey?" Peter said into the phone after he'd stopped laughing

"Oh I don't think that would matter, would it Carla" Michelle said nudging Carla in the side, Carla kept quiet as Peter then said

"Well if you must know, I've just got in from a posh work do so I'm in a suit and tie at the mo" After days of her fifty shades dream consuming her thoughts and stopping her from sleeping, Carla couldn't help but think of Peter in his suit and then think of getting him out of it. She blushed as Peter continued "And anyway out of the two of us, I'd say Carla was more the dominating one" This made Carla and Michelle started to laugh again, Leanne and Alya watched them both feeling rather left out of the joke.

"Is that so?" Carla said grinning as Peter laughed again

"Oh come on Carla, even you have to admit when it comes to stuff in the bedroom you can be extremely bossy. " He said amused, Carla kind of hated that Michelle was still a part of this conversation as it was growing more and more captivating as Peter spoke.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just a girl who knows exactly what she wants." Carla said although she picked up her wine glass and took a sip before saying it.

"You can say that again" Peter said, Carla bit down on her bottom lip and glanced at her friends that were still watching her intently

"I bet you can't guess what I want right now?" She said enticingly making Michelle and Leanne's jaw drop. She heard Peter take a deep breath into the phone, there was a slight silence but eventually he said

"I ave no idea but I sure as hell know what I want" Carla could sense the tone of longing in his voice, She had guessed he could tell that she'd been drinking a fair bit and that he probably thought he'd get away with some harmless flirting. It wasn't harmless though because Carla was starting to feel her need for Peter increasing drastically and She knew there was no way this need would be fulfilled, as he was hours and hours away in Portsmouth.

"Oh really... What do you want Peter?" Carla asked enchantingly. Michelle raised an eyebrow as Carla put the phone on the other side of her face so she couldn't hear Peter's side of things anymore.

"What is happening?" Leanne said shaking her head in disbelief because Carla had a distinct look on her face. Michelle got busy filling in Leanne and Alya on the conversation between Peter and Carla, which had taken a rather unexpected turn.

"Come on Peter, Don't be shy, tell me what you what right now and maybe I'll tell you about a dream I had last night" Peter chuckled down the phone and said

"Whilst I am very interested in this dream of yours, I think you've probably had far too much to drink Carla"

"So... maybe I've been drinking a little or maybe I'm just feeling that extra bit brave tonight" Carla replied "But if you don't want to talk to me I can easily pass you back over to Leanne" She said seductively, She didn't care anymore, Peter definitely had her full attention now even if he was miles away. Leanne, Alya and Michelle all looked at each other with a smirk and then back at Carla who was so obviously becoming more and more infatuated with this conversation as it went on.

"Oh I definitely want to talk to you. I'd be lying if I said this conversation didn't fascinate me" Peter said into the phone, the alluring tone of his voice making Carla ache with desire.

"Good" Carla said glad he hadn't taken her offer to pass the phone to Leanne seriously "So... where were we?"

"You were asking me what I wanted" Peter replied

"Go on then... tell me." Carla said looking over at her friends who were all sat watching her, They kept quiet as Peter said

"Oh I couldn't possibly tell you Carla, you'd be so shocked at how filthy it was, that you'd hang up in disgust"

"Try me" Carla said almost trembling until she'd remembered that she was in a very public place, Peter was silent on the other end of the phone call for a moment making Carla feel even more frustrated "Talk Peter!" She said impatiently

"Now now little miss bossy" Peter chuckled into the phone clearly enjoying winding Carla up so

"You are testing my patience" She said not giving any of her friends eye contact now. "What do you want?" She wanted him to say it, if he said he wanted her first than she would feel so bad about admitting that she desperately wanted him too.

"I really wish I wasn't so far away and that we could ave this conversation face to face" Peter said

"Well in that case I guess you'll just have to wait until you come to visit Simon then won't you Peter" Carla said grinning she mimed looking down at her non existent watch even though Peter obviously couldn't see her. "Anyways I didn't realise it was so late, I shouldn't be sat ere in the pub on a Sunday night I should really be at home… in bed"

"Don't" Peter breathed

"Don't what?" Carla said knowing that she was having a effect on Peter by the way his breathing had automatically changed.

"God this is torture" Peter cried almost letting out a laugh, Carla laughed too, Leanne raised an eyebrow again, making Carla realise that she was still having this conversation with Peter on Leanne's phone and It was far from innocent any more.

"I better be going, Leanne wants her phone back and as I said, I _need_ to go to bed." Carla said with an extreme emphasis on the word need.

"Oh this is so not Goodbye" Peter said and Carla licked her lips before saying

"It is for now"

"Wait I wanna hear about this dream" Peter said sounding desperate now,

"Goodbye Peter" Carla hung up the phone and handed it back to Leanne triumphantly.

Michelle, Alya and Leanne watched Carla as she just picked up her glass nonchalantly and finished off her drink.

"That was unbelievable" Michelle said stunned

"I've bet you've left him feeling well hard up" Leanne said shaking her head

"As if" Carla grinned and she felt something vibrate against her thigh, It was her phone, She pulled it out from her pocket quickly, The other women at the table watched her as she looked down at the message that read

"**I still have your number ya know. ****So tell me about this dream..."**

Carla didn't even try to contain her excitement and practically jumped out of her seat

"Right I'm off, see you tomorrow ladies." She said and she left the pub just like that.

Alya and Leanne looked at each other with a grin and Michelle looked under the table

"She left her flamin shopping, She was in such a hurry?" She said laughing, Leanne looked at Alya and then said

"Well I guess we know what Carla and Peter will be doing tonight."

* * *

**I wasn't going to post that but I thought why not eh ;) **

**Carla's views on the whole Fifty Shades thing pretty much represent mine (Ha ha)**

**I hope you enjoyed this and there will be updates for my other two fics later on in the week :)**


End file.
